


Forbidden kiss

by Mirha



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirha/pseuds/Mirha
Summary: There’s a reason for Leo deciding to shave his beard, one that only Ivan knows of.





	Forbidden kiss

It was early morning and Ivan was in the bathroom, taking care of his hair for the day to come. He put the comb back, happy with his work, then he started examining his on face, frowning a little. However, he was distracted from his task when he head some noise coming from the other room. A small smile appeared on his face when the door opened behind him. He pretended not to hear it and continued his morning ritual, basking in happiness when Leo wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

“I thought you would wake me up, querido.” His lover whispered before putting a kiss on his nape.

Ivan shivered in contentment before slowly turning around so he could face Leo. Even after years spent at Barcelona, years of being teammates, years of dating each other, those lazy mornings they shared still held something special. It was like living an awake dream and Ivan couldn’t have been more thankful for it.

“You looked so happy in your sleep, I just couldn’t bring myself to disturb you. Also you deserved the rest, captain, you worked so hard for our club lately.”

“You should know that I’m never more happy than when I’m with you, though.” The smaller man replied and Ivan could feel a blush invading on his cheeks.

“Oh, stop it. No need to get all sentimental already, the day’s barely begun”

“You know it’s true, though.”

Before Ivan could say anything, his boyfriend took a step towards him, eager to kiss his lips. However, at the very last moment, Ivan shifted a little so that the kiss would end up on his cheek instead. Leo’s eyes grew wide in confusion and he took a step back, staring at Ivan with pained eyes, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“Ivan, did I do something wrong?” He asked, his voice shaking, afraid of what this sudden rejection meant.

“No, of course not, babe, please don’t panic!”

“Then why don’t you want to kiss me? Listen if there’s any problem, we can talk about it and…”

“There’s no problem at all, Leo, and I love you with all my heart. My lips are just too sore.”

“What?” The smaller man let out, not expecting this at all.

“Well, we’ve been together a lot lately I guess I kissed you a bit too much those last few days.” Ivan laughed, running a hand through his hair in embarrassment. “Also, your beard scratching at my lips wouldn’t be a very good idea right now. I’m sorry, Leo, but if I play the next game with that kind of open wounds people might start getting suspicious about me being in a relationship and…”

“No, you don’t have to apologize for anything, Ivan. On the contrary, I wished you would have told me this sooner. I love you and I don’t want to hurt you in any way.”

“Hey, it’s alright, no need for you to worry about such a little thing. I mean, there were two of us doing the kissing, right? I guess it’s my fault too for being too greedy when it comes to you, babe. Don’t worry, you’re allowed to kiss every other part of my body while my lips are healing.”

“Then don’t mind if I do.” Leo whispered as he started peppering kisses on Ivan’s neck.

Ivan let out a surprised gasp, and he had to grasp at the sink behind him to stay grounded while his lover started worshiping his body.

“Damn, Leo… If you do this, I’ll have to take a shower again…”

The smaller man stopped sucking at his skin to look at him and the moment their eyes met, Ivan shivered when he saw the mischievous look on his captain’s face.

“Good thing we have enough time ahead of us to take that shower together, then.” He grinned, before going back to his ministrations.

Once Leo was done with him, Ivan laid on their shared bed, his hair wet again. His lover put a quick kiss on his forehead before heading to the bathroom again to make himself ready for the day while his Croatian boyfriend struggled to find enough motivation to put some clothes on. In this moment, he wanted nothing more than to fall back asleep with Leo’s strong arms wrapped around him, but he knew that it just wasn’t possible, not when there still was training ahead.

In the end, he forced himself to roll over and to stand up, groaning while doing so. He picked new underwear in his drawer, quickly followed by socks, pants and a shirt. He was halfway through buttoning that last garment when his boyfriend came back from the bathroom. Ivan raised his head, ready to welcome him with a tender word, but his voice got caught in his throat once he got a close look at him. He stood up, not even caring about his still open shirt, walking toward Leo then stopping only a few inches from him. He put a shy, almost hesitant hand on his lover’s cheek, his eyes filled with bewilderment.

“You shaved…”

“Of course I did. Everything for you, cariño.”

“But, you didn’t have to… I mean, I never asked it of you…”

“I know, love. But I wanted to do it, for you. I couldn’t live knowing that I might be hurting you each time I kiss you. Do you like me like this?”

“What question is that? I loved you through your worst haircut experiments, what are you expecting me to say? You look gorgeous Leo, and knowing that you did this for me makes you even more handsome.”

Ivan cupped his lover’s face in his hands, then he brought their lips together for a slow, gentle kiss. Leo gripped at his open shirt, surprised, but it didn’t take long for him to close his eyes and simply enjoy this wonderful moment. When they parted, Ivan didn’t let him go, instead bringing him closer and resting his chin on top of Leo’s head.

“I thought your lips hurt too much for you to kiss me.” Leo breathed against his neck.

“What can I say, I just couldn’t resist you and you deserved a reward anyway for being so selfless, all for me.”

“Still, you might regret it later.” Leo whispered back, shifting apart from Ivan so he could trace the contour of his lips with his thumb, barely brushing against the sore skin.

“I don’t care, I can take the pain if it’s for you.”

“Well maybe you don’t mind, but I do. I hate when you’re hurt, even more if it’s my fault. So here, take this, I hope it will help.”

Leo handed him a small object and Ivan was intrigued for a moment before chuckling warmly.

“Lip balm, really? Looks like someone is really worried about my well-being, uh?”

“Of course I am. Honestly you should have told me about this issue earlier, before it became unbearable for you.”

“Will you really blame me for wanting to kiss you too much?”

“I guess not.” Leo sighed “Now let’s get ready once and for all, shall we? You can’t come up to training with your shirt open like that.”

Ivan blushed a little when Leo started to button it, his fingers precise but brushing against his skin on purpose from time to time. The Croatian fought as best as he could to contain himself, knowing that they had lost enough time already and that they couldn’t afford to make out now. Once Leo stepped away, his work done, he let out a deep sigh and they exchanged a knowing look, both aware that they would finish this after their training.

“Now go take care of your hair once and for all, and don’t forget to put some lip balm on.” Leo advised him, leaving a kiss on his forehead.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of myself. Thank you for everything, cariño. I’m so lucky to have you.”

Before leaving to the bathroom, Ivan turned around one last time to stare at Leo. He was clever enough to know that shaving his beard wouldn’t change only his appearance. For days on, journalists would surely harass him with it, asking him hundreds of questions about why he did it, to the point where there would articles about it all over internet and the newspapers. And knowing how big that sacrifice was only made him feel even more loved.

And so, when they finally went out, their fingers discreetly brushing, Ivan only had one idea in mind, the same he was obsessed with since he arrived in Barcelona all those years ago: Working hard in training and during the game so that Leo could be proud of him.


End file.
